The efficient conversion of the wind kinetic energy into mechanical or electrical energy presents technical problems which have not yet been solved in a satisfactory manner. Several types of wind-driven electrical generators have been designed and built in the past however, as a result of their low efficiency, they cannot substitute conventional means for mass-producing electricity such as hydroelectric, thermal or nuclear plants.